Streaming applications are subject to network latencies and other delays. As such, users of a given streaming application (e.g. streaming video) typically do not see the same frame at the same time. If these users are also engaged in a chat session or other real-time communication while using the streaming application, it is difficult to maintain a meaningful conversation in such case because the participants are often not discussing the same thing. That is, one participant may be commenting on something that another participant has not yet seen.